


Partner Bonding

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: What if instead of Minako, Johnny joined Kenner in that hot tub? Finally alone after they've stopped trying to kill each other, what will this moment of relative calm bring fro the two partners?





	Partner Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this! I've been working on this for who knows how long and I'm glad to finally have gotten it out here! :) This was inspired by the song How Does it Feel by D'angelo. Definitely give a listen, especially the Matt Bomer version. Thanks for reading!

Kenner sighed as he sunk deeper into the water. Everything had been happening so fast. Between meeting Johnny, finding Yoshida and saving Minako, he hadn't had a chance to let it all sink in. He'd secretly been hunting Yoshida down for years, but his whereabouts had faded recently. He never would have imagined he'd show up here, especially as a part of one of his cases.

Then, there was his new partner. He had to admit since he'd met the other man, part of him, a big part of him if he was honest with himself was torn between sending him back to Nelson or strangling him himself. Then when he offered to help him take down Yoshida...well the part that wanted to strangle him became slightly smaller, but the rest of him wasn't quite sure what to do with him now. Despite having absolutely nothing in common, Kenner didn't know what he would do without Johnny at this point or with these new feelings telling him that he didn't want to strangle his partner.

The perfect silence was broken when the sudden sound of gravel crunching and a slight movement in the corner of his eyes had him quickly grabbing his gun and cocking it. He swung around quickly to face the intruder, only to find that it was the partner he'd been in such deep thought about to begin with. He sighed and placed his gun back on the stand, “I thought I told you to get some sleep?” _As soon as he said it he froze, was that concern in my voice?_

“Easy champ. I'm still a bit wired from earlier.” He said sheepishly. “I thought I'd come out here and we could do some of that partner bonding crap they always talk about in the academy." He hesitated slightly before continuing. “But I can leave if...”

“No.” Kenner said before he realized it. “It's fine. Even though one of us should really be watching Minako.”

“Minako's fine.” Johnny said as he kicked off his shoes and started on his shirt. “I checked on her before I came out here. She's still fast asleep and we're close enough to hear anything, so...” He looked up at that point and found the blue eyes of his partner staring at him intently. “What?”

Kenner hadn't even realized he'd been staring and looked away quickly. “Sorry.”

“No problem Champ. He said as he stepped in. “You were in awe of my masculine presence. It's okay. Many people are.” 

Kenner couldn't help but chuckle. “Keep believing that Murata.”

Johnny sighed as he stepped in the tub, the heat soothing his aching muscles and slowly letting him relax as he sank deeper into the water. The silence between them was comfortable, for once anyway, and it seemed that for the first time since they'd been partnered together, they were completely at ease with each other. 

“You know, I meant to ask you this earlier.” Johnny said suddenly.

“Yeah?” He responded curiously.

Johnny looked completely serious for a moment before he began speaking. “What did it feel like being crushed by 300 pounds of naked, Japanese guy?”

Kenner snorted and shook his head in mild disbelief. He supposed he should start getting used to questions like this from his partner. “I don't know.” He said with a shrug. “If the Japanese have words for it, I haven't found them just yet.”

Johnny smirked. “Do I detect a sense of humor from you Champ?”

Kenner couldn't help but grin back, “Who knows? You might find out I'm just as much of a wise cracking asshole as you.”

This time Johnny outright laughed and Kenner struggled to keep his expression calm as he felt the warmth in his chest at the sound. _Where was this coming from?_ “That's my job! I can't exactly be the brooding, stoic one can I?”

Kenner thought it over, his eyebrows furrowing and it appeared to Johnny that he was actually putting some thought into this. “Nope. It doesn't seem to suit you that much.”

“Geez what a friend.” Johnny said with a slight pout pulling at his lips as he dunked himself under the water. “I mean you could have at least said 'Johnny, all this brooding is hard work, but you have the drive, perseverance, and looks to make it happen!'” This time, not even Kenner could keep holding in the laughter that bubbled up in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like this and for some reason being with Johnny made it a bit better.

“Hey.” Kenner started softly once the laughter died down. “I...I uh never got a chance to thank you.” At Johnny's quizzical look he kept going. “For helping me with Yoshida and talking me down back at the bathhouse.”

Johnny smiled and Kenner instantly felt that warm feeling in his chest again. “You're welcome. Besides, you agreed to keep me on as your partner.” His eyes turned to their blurry reflections in the water, making sure they were looking at anything but his partner as he said more softly, “I don't think I ever thanked you for that either. Let's just say that my bosses wouldn't have exactly been happy if I'd been sent back again. Especially with them trying so hard to get rid of me.” He laughed softly and Kenner couldn't help but notice it sounded slightly sad. “I think your department's the only one I hadn't managed to piss off yet.” Then as if it hadn't happened at all, he perked right back up and threw a shit eating grin at Kenner. “Also, you better not have forgotten that we still have to go eat fish off the naked chicks!” 

Johnny raised his hand for a high-five that Kenner instantly returned. However his gaze went from amused to concern when he noticed Johnny wince at the contact and roll his shoulder. “The bathouse?” 

Johnny nodded and winced again. “Yeah. I guess I rolled on it wrong or something.”

Kenner hesitated for a second before softly saying, “Turn around. I might be able to help.”

Johnny froze. This required a level of closeness that after two confrontation filled days, he wasn't aware that they had. However, his shoulder was beginning to bother him and its not like Kenner would actually hurt him...not at this point anyway. He must have been taking longer than he thought because Kenner had started speaking again and Johnny wasn't sure but was that a hint of panic in his voice?

“If you don't want me to, that's fine.” He stammered. _Where was this nervousness coming from?_ “I just wanted to make sure you were okay...to face Yoshida I mean.” He added on quickly.

 _Ah well_ Johnny thought. _Looks like I'm not the only one feeling slightly awkward here, so I guess this couldn't hurt._ He grinned at his partner before shifting so he was right between Kenner's spread thighs. He threw a teasing glance over over his shoulder as he moved a bit closer to his partner, “All right champ, show me how the samurai taught you to fix my back.”

“Well it's not exactly the samurai,” Kenner began as he instantly went into samurai history mode, as Johnny liked to call it, the awkward mood instantly forgotten. “It's a pain suppression technique that's activated through the heat of touch.” He said as he ran his hands firmly over Johnny's shoulders.

This piqued his curiosity, “You mean like what Mr. Miyagi did in The Karate Kid?”

That warm feeling was back and he was beginning to thing it might become a regular thing when Johnny was concerned. As he found himself smiling fondly instead of with outright annoyance as he had previously. “Yeah Johnny, just like Mr. Miyagi.

His hands continued to move over his shoulder for a few minutes longer and if he wasn't careful, the happy sighs falling from his partner's lips would cause problems that neither of them needed to deal with right now. He knew that at this point and with how close they were together, Johnny could feel him getting hard. He definitely knew it was probably a good idea to stop, maybe give Johnny an opening for one of his many snarky remarks, so everything could go back to normal.

“I think you should be good now.” He muttered softly as he slowed his hands.

Johnny knew he was being offered a way out and that he should probably take it, but something kept him silent. He struggled not to moan out loud as Kenner ran his hands across his skin one more time, sending shocks of pleasure straight to his cock with every touch. He didn't know what he was doing and he didn't feel like analyzing it, but when he felt the slight brush of Kenner's cock against his back, he knew he had to do something.

As Kenner's strong hands made one last gentle pass along his shoulders, Johnny shrugged free of their hold and turned to straddle his partner's lap. His hands hesitantly reached up and grasped his shoulders. Their eyes finally met then, hooded and relaxed from the heat and whatever this feeling was between them. They moved in at the same time, as if they were pulled in by magnetism, an unstoppable force that wouldn't ease its pull until they were finally together. 

Kissing Kenner was nothing like Johnny expected, considering how the other man handled most things. He was expecting the heat and how it felt like Kenner wanted to eat him from the inside out, but the gentleness was something new. The hand that cradled his cheek like he was the most precious thing in the world was something unexpected but not unwanted. He expected that anything that happened between them would be fast, powerful and wild to the very end, but sometimes, sometimes it was nice to take things slow.

He threaded his fingers through the short blond locks as he felt Kenner grip his hips. It seemed like his body had a mind of its own, his hips starting a slow grind against the other man before he'd even realized it. He felt Kenner's cock brush against his thigh and Holy shit he's huge! Johnny had thought his eyes had been playing tricks on him when he watched Kenner strip down for the hot tub, but apparently his partner really was big everywhere.

He couldn't hold in the sharp gasp as Kenner broke their kiss and began trailing his lips down his neck. “Relax.” he whispered and Johnny shuddered at the heat in his voice. The blond nipped at his ear one time before the arms holding his hips leaned him back into the water for Kenner to run his tongue down the hollow of his throat.

“Inside.” Johnny moaned as Kenner started sucking lightly at one of his nipples. “We should go inside.” He doesn't know how he managed to form a thought much less speak it, with the way Kenner's hands were playing him. He'd never been this turned on just form a little kissing and grinding, but he could feel his control slipping away with every kiss and touch Kenner placed on his body.

“Fuck.” He groaned against his neck. “Don't think I can wait.” Johnny felt Kenner's cock slide against his hole with every rock of his hips, making both of them moan. “Fuck! I don't know what you're doing to me Johnny.”

“Adrenaline.” He said as he captured Kenner's lips in another slow, sensual kiss. He knew there was probably more to it then that, but Johnny had other things on his mind at that moment. “After what happened today we need to burn of some energy.” He trailed off on a gasp as he felt callused fingers tracing at his entrance, sending shivers up his spine that had nothing to do with the cooling water.

“Hold on.” Johnny would forever deny the whimper that was pulled from his throat when Kenner started to pull away. Before he could stop himself, he reached out for Chris again, eagerly pulling him into another kiss. When the need for air became to great, they forced themselves to break apart and he gently pushed Johnny against the tub and lifted him onto the edge.

Johnny knew what he wanted and spread his legs without preamble as Kenner pushed two fingers to his lips and a whispered “Suck” had more heat flowing to Johnny's cock than he ever thought possible. He wrapped his lips around the digits slowly, dragging his tongue across every inch of skin he could with each bob of his head. He locked eyes with his partner as he hollowed his cheeks and gave a good, hard suck to his fingers, letting Kenner know exactly what he would do to him if given the chance. 

Kenner pulled his fingers gently from Johnny's lips, having decided now was not the time for teasing. The saliva slicked fingers found their way back to Johnny's entrance and this time, one finally pushed in, drawing a long moan from Johnny as he shakily reached out for his partner, only to have his hand pushed back to the rim of the tub. 

Johnny's eyes fluttered shut as the finger began to move, his body intent on pulling the digit deeper inside with each thrust. Kenner soon added the second, drawing a soft grunt from his partner as he fought to relax against the intrusion. His hands moved like he fought. Each movement was precise and powerful, designed to bring Johnny absolute pleasure instead of the intense pain faced by his enemies. 

Before they'd been partnered together he had never looked at another man. Then when he started noticing this new feelings for Kenner, he'd done his best ignore them. He figured they'd fade once all the action of the past few days had died down. He was beginning to think he may have been wrong, because as soon as they'd touched that night, it was like a switch had been flipped. He couldn't tear himself away from Chris and if he was honest, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. He wanted this, needed this, and he damn sure was gonna get what he wanted.

“Ken—Kenner! Please!” His mind may have been fogged over by desire, but he wasn't that far gone yet. He knew in the back of his mind that they were safer inside, especially if Yoshida's men had somehow found them. “Lets do this right.”

With one last thrust of his fingers that struck something so deep in Johnny that his legs almost gave out and he was left clinging tightly to Kenner, they finally pulled themselves from the now cool water and began the trek back to the house. Johnny wasn't sure how they managed to not wake Minako, much less get inside at all. They refused to let each other go, making sure that their lips, hands, and as much of their bodies as they could manage stayed in constant contact.

They tumbled back onto the futon. Johnny straddled Kenner's thighs before leaning down to press their lips together again. He was beginning to find that kissing Kenner was quickly reaching the top of his favorite things to do. “This is not quite how I pictured this going.” He said breathlessly. “I figured we'd be a lot more bruised and battered before we even reached this point.”

Kenner chucked and reached between them to grasp Johnny's cock, making the other man groan. “You pictured this?”

Johnny's trademark grin spread across his face as he replied, “On and off since that hose hit you.” 

“Well then,” Kenner said as he grabbed a small gourd of oil from the nightstand, and coated his fingers generously. “I guess I better make sure to live up to your fantasy.” He pulled Johnny flush to his body as his slick finger trailed down his back to tease against his entrance, making the other man gasp.

“Quit teasing champ.” he moaned as he nipped at an ear lobe. “You did enough of that out--” His voice turned to a sharp gasp and he bit at Kenner's shoulders to stifle his cry. Kenner then took that moment to slip another finger alongside the first, Johnny's tight heat already loosened by their teasing. Johnny's head dropped to Kenner's chest. Fingers gripping tightly at his shoulders, biting his lips as he tried to keep himself quiet.

“Damn it! You're gonna be the death of me if you don't fuck me right now.” 

Kenner chuckled, “Can't have that now can we?” He rolled his hips against Johnny's and struggled to hold back his moans as Johnny's hold tightened on him again. “Like I said before, I still need you.”

It seemed like in that moment everything stopped. Johnny's gaze had locked on to his and it seemed that he had finally rendered his partner speechless. The words had slipped from his lips before he'd even realized what he said. He did mean it though. He did need Johnny. He'd never had a bond with any of his previous partners, then again all of his previous partners feared him too much to attempt to get to know him. However, there was no chance in hell of him saying any of that right now. Kenner felt himself grinning. He already knew they would have time later to talk about this, and now definitely wasn't it.

He watched as a slow smile spread over Johnny's face and he leaned down to kiss him again, this one more slow and sensual then any of the previous ones they'd shared tonight. Instead of pulling away, Johnny ran his tongue lightly against his neck until reaching his ear.

“Let's go for a ride partner.” He whispered huskily, running his fingers against the slick skin of the blond as he ground hips down, making him moan and leaving no question in Kenner's mind what he wanted. 

Johnny sat back on his heels and braced one hand on Kenner's chest. He used his free hand to reach behind him and grasp the blonde's cock before slowly starting to sink down. Johnny bit his lip sharply as he worked his hips. He'd been prepped well, but his partner was definitely no small man.

However, he couldn't deny how great was it beginning to feel. Pleasure coursed through every nerve, white hot and doing nothing but fanning the flames deep inside him. With every inch he dropped down, he could feel his cock leaking more and more precum. He couldn't believe he was already so close, so quickly. He couldn't think of anything that felt this, not a fight, a drink, or any girl he'd been with. He knew wanted this to last a long as it could, but his body had other ideas.

“Fuck! You're so big! I—I can't--!”

Chris shushed him and gently and braced his feet on the floor, letting Johnny rest against his knees. “I got you.” He whispered as he grasped Johnny's hips and started to move him, fucking him with shallow thrusts. Johnny's hands instantly went back to his chest as he moved, the feeling of fullness was still unbelievable, but the burn was slowly becoming a pleasurable ache. He started to rock a little harder, putting a little force against the grip that was keeping him from taking Chris' cock to the base.

He shakily leaned back against his knees, testing other angles when he felt a thousand volts of pleasure shock his body to the core. “There!” he hissed as quietly as he could. “Right there!” 

For once, his partner actually listened to him, striking that spot with every thrust. With every jolt of pleasure from his prostate being hit, his body relaxed and he began to drop down further. He hadn't realized he'd taken everything until he felt Chris' thighs slapping against his own with every bounce. 

“Holy shit!” Johnny cried out sharply before he slapped a hand over his mouth, but Chris could still make out the muffled, “So good..” behind the fingers. His mind continued to fall into a pleasure filled haze where nothing more existed outside of the two of them and all he could focus on was Chris' cock felt like a battering ram against his prostate. He couldn't take much more, he was so close, but he couldn't get there on his own. If only Kenner would just touch him!

Chris struggled to understand the muffled words Johnny seemed to be chanting. He gently tugged the hand covering his mouth away, the words continuing to fall from his lips becoming more desperate with each thrus t“Close! So close! I need to cum. Chris please!”

The shock of hearing Johnny say his first name seemed to spur him into action. He knew exactly what Johnny needed and wrapped a hand around his dripping cock. Johnny's hand shot back over his mouth, knowing that it would take every ounce of his being to keep the scream threatening to break free from waking up anyone in the area.

He rode Chris' cock wildly, all attempts at holding a rhythm gone. He rose one last time before dropping down with as much force as he could muster and froze. Even with the hand over his mouth, Chris could hear the muffled wail clearly and felt the warm liquid shoot over his hand and onto his chest. The rhythmic clenching of Johnny's hole had him struggling to hold onto the last threads of his restraint and not to pound Johnny senseless. When the aftershocks of Johnny's orgasm finally slowed, he rocked his hips weakly, realizing Chris hadn't cum yet. “Come on Champ.” He said dazedly. “Your turn.”

Now, he could finally let go.

He pulled Johnny to his chest, grasping his hips once more and began fucking into him with reckless abandon. He was so close, he just needed a lit bit more. It seemed like this new connection between them went both ways, since Johnny picked that moment to lean in and seal their lips together in a heat filled kiss. He didn't know if it was the closeness or the feeling of those soft lips on his, but he soon fell over the edge as well, filling Johnny to the brim as his groan was captured by his lips.

The room became mostly silent, filled only with the faint sounds of nature and their harsh panting as they struggled to catch their breath. Johnny was the first to speak as he rolled to Kenner's side and curled against him with a wince.

“Yup. Definitely have the biggest dick I've seen on a man champ. I can't say I saw that coming, but I am definitely not complaining.”

“Shoulder feeling any better?” Chris asked with a smirk and a soft chuckle at the responding bump from said shoulder. 

“Its good enough for round two if you're lucky.” 

Chris grinned at that. Maybe this bonding thing wouldn't be so bad after all. He didn't mind losing himself in Johnny for a bit longer. Complicated didn't even begin to describe what had happened over the past few days and if he was completely honest with himself, even he needed a little time for all of it to sink in. As he leaned into another kiss, he froze and glanced at Johnny, who wore the same serious yet slightly irritated expression. There was definitely someone outside.

“Well I guess playtime's over champ.” Johnny said as he freed himself from the futon and began to dress. “At least their timing doesn't completely suck.”

“Yeah you keep thinking that.” Chris said with a snort. Their timing definitely did suck and if he had the opportunity he would definitely cut one of Yoshida's balls off before he killed him as a tiny bit of extra payback.

As they finished dressing, Chris stood and handed Johnny one of his guns. They nodded to each other in silent understanding, each warning the other not to get killed. 

“Time to go to work?”

Johnny just grinned and cocked his gun and Kenner had to do his best not to groan at the action. There was no reason why such a simple action should be sexy. He shook his head and grinned. “You know it.” and then more softly and with a more genuine smile. “You still owe me a round two and I have every intention on collecting and making them pay for interrupting.”


End file.
